Fate
by twilightgurl22
Summary: What happens if Edward never went to Forks? Bella goes on a school trip to Alaska and gets lost in the woods with a friend. Who's house does she find?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

EPOV

I am sick and tired of everyone thinking I need a mate. I am completely happy with just being around my family. I have them and my music what else do I need? Of course I see how my brother's are with their wives, but then I also see the heartache that they cause them. Why do I want to subject myself to something like that?

Carlisle is trying to get me to be with _Tanya. _He thinks it would be a good idea for me to have someone.. Sometimes I don't think my father gets me. I think they are having an intervention for me right about now. When they brought up the subject yet again I left for a walk, but now that I'm in front of the house I can hear everyone thoughts, I know for a fact that this is an intervention, a vampire intervention very interesting.

_My poor son, he needs someone and Tanya is a fine lady and she is beautiful._ Of course Esme would be thinking that. She thinks I'm not normal, that I don't search out for love. Love is supposed to come to you not me going searching for it. Or was I suppose too

_I can give Edward whatever he needs and I can make him happy, why can't he see this_? Tanya is so full of herself; she is just like very other vampire.

_Dude, my brother she is hot!_ God is that all Emmett thinks about. Of course he does, I have the imagines in my head to prove it.

_God can we get this over with, I'm sick of talking about Edward. It's always not Edward this Edward that what about me? _This is my perfect example as why I don't want a women, they are too complicated for there own good.

_Dude calm down I can feel you, I'm sorry about what's going on; I would be beyond pissed too. _

I took that as my cue to run, run as far as I could, but then I caught the sent of humans. Too many humans mixed together. Why would they be here in the middle of Alaska? I never understood humans, so I went back the way I came, I snagged a stag on the way back, smelling all those humans took quite the tool on me.

I walked in front door and is stuck up my hand.

"I heard all of you, and I am not going to play this little love connection game that you guys are doing. My love life is to me and not to all of you. I understand that you are worried, but have you ever thought about that I have never found that person yet? " I ran through my hair and continued my rant "I know for a fact that Tanya is not for me. Don't get me wrong you are beautiful in your own way, but to me love is something you can't for someone to have. I known you for a long time Tanya if I was in love with 

you, I would have came after you. Stop going to my family and trying to get me, I don't want you. Enough!" I paced the room.

"Love is more than looks, I can't tell you what love is, I'm sure you all can fill me in on it because don't know. I read about it in books and I see it in you Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. I see it in your eyes; I don't have that for her. Please let me do this my own way, in my own time. I'm fine just the way I am" Then Esme came over and pulled me into her, she was my mother in everyway.

"I want you to be happy, I want you to have a woman that completes you, I want to see you smile and laugh. It breaks my heart when we have 3 couples in a house and you leave because you can't stand the romance."

"I don't need a woman mom, I have you, I have this family that's enough for me" I walked out of the room, but as I was about to walk up the stairs there was a knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

BPOV

It's raining yet again in Forks, I can't tell you the last time I saw the sun and that is so sad to admit. Its 4:30 in the morning the bus leaves at 5am to go to Alaska. It should be against the law to have to wake up this early in the morning. It's Charlie's fault for the whole stupid trip anyway. He thinks since I been here I haven't "socialized" enough like a "normal" teenager.

Someone at the police station told him about the schools camping trip to Alaska and he was more than happy to stick me on the bus. I think he was more like trying to get rid of me.

"Sigh" I grabbed my bag and sleeping bag, I really am not looking forward to a two day drive with a bunch of students in a hot sweaty bus. Not my idea of fun, or sleeping in dirt with spiders, also not on my top 10 list of fun of how to spend two weeks of spring break. Knowing my luck I will come back with every bone broken.

I grabbed a piece of toast way to early in the morning to even think and walk at the same time let alone eat. Charlie dropped me off at the front of Forks high school, I saw Angela I was so glad she was going I didn't want to go all alone and Mike will be there the whole time. That is just wrong in everyway imaginable.

The first 5 hours of the drive was uneventful, I tried to sleep, but the pot holes in the road kept making my head knock against the glass window. See, I didn't even get off of the bus yet and I have a bruise forming. Perfect.

We stopped to get lunch and to stretch our legs. The bathrooms were crowed all the girls had to make sure they looked extra good being on the same bus with all the boys. Beats me why you would dress up to be on a bus ride for ever. Lunch was fun, mike slipped on a plastic rapper on the floor and tripped backwards, food went everywhere it was quite funny especially when he got up and looked around everywhere to see who stuck that there. Then it was back to the wonderful bus. I finally knocked myself out I think it was to the help of be being thrown into the window.

The bus finally came to a stop and it was morning. Lauren was complaining that her hair was all messed up and she didn't have a mirror, oh I felt so bad for her. NOT.

We walked off the bus and we settled down, I looked around. To my left Green, tree, green to my right, Green, tree, green, oh look a deer behind me same thing. Holy crap, this is even more sad than Forks, I am literally in the middle no where.

"Hey will you be my buddy? We are suppose to pick buddies it we want to go walking around, honestly I don't want to be suck with a guy" Angela come over, I saw mike making a Bee line towards me. "Yes" I told her just when Mike came in front of me. "Sorry Mike, Angela and I are buddies, I think Jessica wants to be your partner you should go to her" I said excitedly with a smile on my face, so glad Angela got to me first.

"Lets go pick out where we want to sleep" I said, leading the way I saw a beautiful patch right next to the woods, but not to far from the group but far enough.

"Ok, listen up kids. You are aloud to go hiking, stay in a group or with a teacher; we don't want any of you being lost. Come up and get your maps and there is a red dot where we are at on the map, just incase you get lost. Have a compass with you at all times. Be careful and have fun" the coach Carter said to all of us.

"Lets go venture around" Angela said to me while she was holding up the map. "Yeah lets go" I just hope that I don't trip over anything that is going to get me hurt. Wait what am I saying, I get hurt tripping over my own to feet let alone going in to a forest. I know this is a bad idea, but I don't feel like sitting where having Mike stare at me the whole time.

It seemed like we were walking forever, I have no idea how many miles we went, the Forest seemed to get thinker, and we saw more game. Angela tried to touch a deer, but it ran from her, I laughed. "Shut up Bella" she through a leave at me, I jumped back from a leaf. How sad.

"that's weird it says that it's only two, why is the sun going down, I think my watch stopped working Angela" I said tapping the top of my watch acting as if that is going to make it start working again. "What do you mean?" she asked worried.

"I think we are seriously lost, I can't see anything through these trees" then I heard a stick break." Who is it, who is there?" I was getting scared; I was going to be killed by a deer. "Let's keep walking this way" I said grabbing her arm. The faster we moved the fast the thing that was following us moved. "Mike if that is you, I swear to god I will beat the hell out of you if you don't show yourself" nothing happened. I don't think its mike I don't think it's anyone we know. I would run, but I fall a lot and it would not help us if I ran. It would probably get us caught faster. "Come on Bella, I think something is out there" Angela whispered to me in my ear, for only me to hear.

Before we decided to run we saw a pair of eyes, one yellow and one red, what the hell kind of animals are those? What animal has red eyes? I ran screw tripping, we ran for god I don't know how long, my sides were starting to hurt. Then we finally saw a break in the forest I hope it was back to the camp site. We broke through the forest and we were greeted by a big brick mansion. Oh god I hope someone is home. I turned around to look and what I saw shocked me. There were two people that just stood there with the same eyes that I saw they retreated back into the forest. The house was about a half mile up. Omg, I am going to die before I reach the house. I can't remember the last time I walk and ran this much in my life.

Angela and I made it to the front porch in record time. We were banging on the door as loud as we can. We saw a light on in the living room, I just hope they don't think it's crazy people knocking on the door. It was freezing, I was freezing, and we forgot to bring a jacket. I just noticed my pants were ripped from the fall I took, the tree root go the best of me, it won that round.

"Angela lets go I don't think anyone is going to up the door, we have to find somewhere warm to go come on" as I said that it started to rain "Perfect, can't you give us a break" then the door opened. "A guy in his late 20 early 30's opened the door. Very good looking, probably the most beautiful man I have seen.

"Are you girls alright?" he asked his voice was so musical.

"We got lost, our school had a camping trip and we went into the forest" I said and once I said the forest I was cut off "you two went into the forest by yourselves?" we just nodded.

"That forest is dangerous, come inside you girls are shaking like leaves" Angela and I walked into the entrance way, we were taken back by the awe of the house. Small two girls we never really get to see houses like this. We just stayed hugging each other for warmth. I never realized how cold I was.

"you don't have to tell us how dangerous it is. We just spent god knows how long running form something" Angela told the man without taking her arms off of me.

"My name is Carlisle, you are safe here. May I ask your names?" he was so kind, maybe to kind for talking to strangers.

"My name is Bella"

"I'm Angela"

"Do you know where the campsite is? Maybe we can help you get back to where it is"

"Yeah, we have a map with the red dot, Angela where is the map?" I asked her looking at her empty hands.

"um, I forgot to tell you that part, when we saw the red eyes I kind of dropped the map on the floor"

"you let some psycho with red eyes get the map, for all me know there is a killing spree going on" I told her, how could she lose the map.

"What do you mean you saw red eyes" the guy asked me more alarmed, but maybe he was questioning my sanity.

"this might sound weird, or maybe its from the lack of food and water my brain was making me see things. I saw red eyes, blood red and a pair of yellow eyes. And we just ran, I heard them behind us, but we just kept going" I said still shaking from the cold.

"Come sit, it's late you should rest" he said while showing us to the living room full of people. They were all so beautiful. I feel like I just walked into a room with super models in it. For some reason I felt so tiny then.

"What time is it?"

"It's about 3am"The lady said, I take it was Carlisle wife he sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"What 3am, we been walking since 8am!" I couldn't believe it, it's been to long, no wonder I don't' feel good.

"Oh please forgive me, this is my wife Esme, this is my daughters Rosalie, and Alice. This is my sons Emmett, jasper and the man that just walked down the stairs is Edward" as he said the name Edward I turned my gaze to the handsome most beautiful man in the world. I thought Carlisle was the most gorgeous, well scratch that this Edward is the Greek god recreated. I couldn't help it I just stared.

His eyes got wide and he looked at Carlisle and dashed out the door.

"Sorry about him, he is in a mood today" Carlisle said to us with a reassuring smile.

"How can you have kids so old you don't look old enough, I'm sorry that is none of my business" I said looking down with a blush.

"No don't be silly they are adopted" aw how sweet. I just nodded.

Esme stood up and walked over to us, "would you girls like to clean up and go to bed?" oh god I so want that "that would be nice" I said

She led us upstairs she gave us towels and night clothing to wear. Angela and I wanted to share a room, we didn't want to be split up. "Thank you for your generosity, you didn't have to let us in" I told her looking at her; I wanted her to know how thankful we really were.

"Nonsense girls, have a good nights rest and we will figure out what to do in the morning." She gave us both hugs and went down the stairs. Why are they not sleeping? Ah whatever maybe the whole family has insomnia.

I saw the sun shine through the window and I woke up, at first I had no idea where I was, I got scared but then I remembered. Angela and I woke up to the smell of food being cooked. Oh it smelled glorious. We walked down the stairs everyone was in the living room.

"Good morning" I said with a smile.

"You mean good afternoon Bella" oh my, it was the afternoon already. He must have read the look on my face "its 1pm" I blushed how embarrassing.

"We tried to find the campsite but these woods are so big it may take some time before we find something. How did you get here though, these forests go for miles" Carlisle looked at us.

"I don't know, I think we were walking in circles a few times, but we were running and walking from 8am till when we came here, we never stopped" I told him looking down.

"I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience, we will just go up and get dress and we will be gone, I'm sure we can find something, we found our way her, way not just try to walk the same way back. Thank you for all 

that you have done, it was more than what we could ask for" I grabbed Angela and was about to head out of the living room.

"You girls are not living, nor are you going back into that forest until we get you safe to where you have to be" Carlisle looked at us and pointing at the forest. Something has to be that forest and he knows about it. Every time I said we were in the in the forest he gets stiff.

Before I could ask him Esme came in with food" Girls, come eat I know you are starving" and as if my stomach didn't need an introduction, it growled loud enough the birds could hear it outside. I heard a giggle from I think her name was Alice, she was pixie like, Very cute. "Sorry" I blushed so bad.

Angela and I took a bite of the food "Sigh" it was so delicious. Everyone was looking at us in fascination. "come join us there is more than enough food" I wanted them to eat too. "Oh we ate before you woke up" I just nodded. "Omg Esme this food is beyond wonderful, it's like I have died and went to food heaven" Angela said with a giggle. She sure knew how to put words. We finished and helped do the dishes Esme was yelling at us for being guests in the home, and we didn't need to help, it was the least we could do.

"Thank you really Esme that was wonderful" she gave me a smile and I walked to a picture on the wall. I saw those same red eyes. Why would they have a picture of this, why did this guy seemed so familiar? I didn't pay attention to who was shaking me.

Carlisle was looking at me with worried eyes "Bella, are you ok?"

"Those red eyes" I said pointing at the picture, with out a word, he took down the picture. "Excuse me" he said and exited the room. Ok, I admit that was strange. I was sick of being inside the house; I went to go get Angela. "Let's go outside, I think something is going on in here" I whispered to her. It seemed like no one was around us. We walked out the front door and we walked around to the back of the house and there stood everyone. How strange to have a meeting outside the house. The went picked up and my hair blew across my face it seemed like everyone smelled me and turned around and looked at us. Ang and I backed up slowly and then ran to the front of the house.

"Bella, maybe we should go back and find the campsite, the people here are nice, but I feel like we are in the middle of something" Ang said to me as she looked over my shoulder. I looked into the forest. Was I brave enough to go back in through when I knew what lurks around? I must say the family is asking a little weird after I looked at the picture on the wall. Then two figures stepped out of the forest.

"Ahhhhh, Angela run!" we both ran in a different direction than the forest. Then I fell, the people were still coming after us. "Come on Bella get up" she said trying to lift me up, I tried to step down on my ankle. "Ahh, I think I broke my angle Angela" oh perfect, I told Charlie with my luck, I was going to break everything in my body. Just then the family came from the back of the house and stood to talk to the female and male that walked out. Ang was supporting me to help me walk. We had to get out of here.

"Where do you girls think you are going" I turned around and then there was Edward. God he looked beautiful, even if it was crappy outside.

"We are going to go head back to the campsite thank you for everything, um I'm sure we can find it" I said while Ang turned us around and headed in the same direction as we were going before. "My father said you are staying with us, you are not leaving" he said as he picked me up. "Put me down I can walk" he just started to laugh at me "you can't even walk" then he laughed harder, I don't see what is funny about this "keep laughing" I mumbled under my breath.

He laid me down on the sofa, what a soft sofa It was. "Carlisle will be right in"

Carlisle walked into the living room soon after Edward left. "I told you, that two were safe while you were here" he said in a parental tone.

"We saw the people come out of the Forest and we ran any normal person would do that too" I said a little frustrated.

"do you know those people?" I asked "You don't want to know"

Before I could answer he changed the subject. "I'm a doctor, will you give me permission to look at your ankle?" he asked me oh well that explains the house.

"that would be great, as long as I don't have to go to a hospital I'm good" I was being serious I hate hospitals.

"I'm sorry, but your ankle is broken, I will get wrap to fix it, just lay her and watch TV, if Emmett bothers you tell him you will have jasper go after him" she said winking at me. He is a nice guy why was I going to run in the first place. It's a lot safer here than in those woods.

"Hi, thanks for your help" I said to Edward who walked back into the room. He looked like he was frustrated at me, I flinched back. His eyes seemed to changed colors. I didn't want to ask about it, I knew he would just lie so why ask.

"any time, do you need anything" he asked still standing at a far distance. It was almost as if he was afraid of me. But looking in his eyes told me something else.

EPOV

I can't believe Carlisle said they can stay here. Angela is not so bad; I can with stand her blood. But this Bella girl, she will be the death of me. She has the sweetest blood I have ever smelled, I want to just drink her till there was nothing left, but I got the strange feeling to just hold this strange girl. What an odd feeling.

_Why are you feeling like that Edward _jasper thought to me. "Like what?" I asked low enough so the humans couldn't hear.

_Like you want to kiss that girl, you are falling for her aren't you?_

No don't be ridiculous

Just then Alice came bouncing in the room. She forgot to hide her thoughts from me.

_I picked up a girl with long brown hair, and twirled her around. _

"_Oh, Bella you are my life, my soul I love you more than words can express" I kissed her on her lips with as much passion as I could muster up. It was perfect in everyway. _

"_Change me Edward so I can be your for all eternity" Bella said to me looking up into my eyes, with her big beautiful brown ones. I could get lost in those eyes forever, if she would only let me._

"_Marry me"_

I shook my head side to side to get the imagine out of my mind. "Your crazy Alice, she is human "

"you can't fight it Edward you already know how you feel about her, can't fight the inevitable" she said smiling at me bouncing out o the room.

I look over at the human girl Bella who at the current moment had a broken Ankle. She was beautiful, I mean more beautiful than any creature I came across. She smiled at me and my breath caught in my breath. Oh how I just wanted to run up to her and give her a hug.

I had to get to know this women "Bella tell me about yourself"


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Edward was just staring at me; I was not sure how to react. I know that I started to feel Self-conscience. I wonder what his sister said to him. He didn't say anything before I could open my mouth he dashed out of the living room.

"That was weird" I mumbled. Angela just looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

Then Carlisle walked in "Where are you girls from?" he asked sitting down like nothing happened. I still wanted to know who those people were that were chasing up, but I let it go I just wanted to get out of here.

"We are from Forks Washington, but we came here for a spring break camping trip" I said to him maybe he can call my dad he can come get us!

"Can you call my dad, maybe he can tell you where the site was or maybe he can come get us" I said to Carlisle like I just came up with the most wonderful plan ever. He nodded his head and gave me his cell phone.

"Call him that might be great help" at least he was agreeing with me. The phone kept ringing. Why would he not pick up? Oh crap.

**Flashback**

"_Hey, Bells" Charlie was calling for me to come downstairs. I ran downstairs I know it had to be important because rarely does he call me to come down once we are done with dinner. _

"_Yeah, Dad what is it?" I said standing in the hallway leaning against the wall. _

"_I just wanted to tell you that Billy, Jake, and I are going for little fishing road trip, we wont have phones with us, so I'm sorry sweetie but you wont be able to get hold of us. I'm sure nothing will go wrong, just make sure you stay with the group and don't get into any trouble._

_I just nodded "Have fun dad" and with that I ran upstairs to my room. Gosh I wish I could stay home for the spring break, have the whole place to myself. That would be wonderful, but no he had to sign me up for this stupid thing. Ah this sucks. I shoved a short sleeve shirt into the black bag. _

**End Flashback**

"Ah, I forgot that he is not home" I looked at Carlisle and he looked like that was his last hope.

"is there any other means of reaching him?" he asked as if he still had hope, if only he knew that I was about to bust his bubble to pieces.

"No, sorry again he well umm.. He.. went on a fishing trip with no means of a phone.." I said looking at the floor afraid to look at his face.

"Ok, um when does your school go back?, we will have to try to look through the woods. I'm sure someone is looking for you" he asked looking at both of us.

"We leave the 19th" I wonder what day it is today. "Did you put our name on the list??" I asked Angela so they can know who was missing.

"um well, um I asked mike to put us down" she said pulling at her fingers.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" how can you forget to put down your name on a list just incase you get lost so people can look for you? Now we are stuck in a house who's son maybe hot, but hates my guts and looks like he wants to drink me dry, not only do I have that problem but we have creepy people out side that if we even step outside into the forest who knows maybe we will be killed hmm.. That is so tempting at the current _moment_.

"I'm sorry I just knew that you wanted to get away from him, so I asked him to do a favor the line was so long" god I couldn't be mad at her, I'm just frustrated with what is going on.

"It's my fault, don't worry about it we will get back" I said to her, try to comfort her, it really wasn't her fault. We forgot that Carlisle was in the room when he cleared his throat.

"Sorry" I said embarrassed we just had a mini argument in his living room.

"'I'm sorry to say we only have a day to get you back to the campsite, it's the 18th already"

"Is that possible I asked?"

"Well I will have my sons and some friends we will go walk those woods and you ladies just stay here, Esme will take care of you girls ok?" he was so kind, I still can't believe he can except someone in his home like this.

"Thank you so much for doing this, you don't have to do it and as many times as I say you don't you insist. I am not sure how I can repay you, but if you ever need anything I will be there" I didn't know how else to repay him. I didn't have money, I knew that he didn't need any money, but if I could do something for him I would.

He just smiled at me. He called for his sons and Edward smiled at me on his way out, oh how wonderful he looks. That smile, crap my heard was doing summersaults by just looking at his smile.

Next thing I knew Angela fell asleep next to me on the sofa, soon I followed.

EPOV

I'm so stupid for not talking to her, but it could never work, Alice's vision is wrong. She is human, I am a vampire, I should eat her. It would be like I was playing with my food. How would I date her and not tell 

her I was a vampire. Yeah my eyes change colors and go hunting for days on end. I can see how that conversation would go.

I was thankful that the sun was hidden today; we had to try to find this campsite. Part of me wished we wouldn't. Bad Edward don't think like that, they have families at home. I just can't help it, I don't care about Angela she don't smell that wonderful, I mean not as an insult, but compared to Bella, it's nothing. Bella has the sweetest blood that I have ever smiled in my life.

Her eyes were beautiful, and her skin looked so soft I just wanted to go over and touch her arm. God what is wrong with me.

"Why do you feel like that to that girl?" Jasper asked me, crap I forgot he was with us.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I pretended that I had no idea what he was talking about. It was bad enough that he can feel it; I don't need him blabbing it to everyone else.

"Don't give me that, you are lusting after that girl" is that what I am feeling?

"Man, sometimes your power is really annoying do you know that?!" Seriously, I love him like a brother, but his power sucks. My emotions are my own.

"What like your power is any better? Your power is worse, we don't want you reading our minds, but you do" he just smirked at me

"Touché" I ran as fast as I could when we were out of the view of the house so the girls couldn't see us moving.

"Ok, try to pick up scents or something, I have no idea how they got here, but I think girls are not so comfortable with us" Carlisle, leave it to him to invite humans into the home and try to make them comfortable.

"Of course not, they are harbored in a house full of vampires, they don't even that if any of us wants to kill them, it wouldn't take much to crush them" ah Emmett's beautiful words, he is an idiot.

"Shut up Emmett" I yelled at him, Carlisle just chose to Ignore him.

"I don't know I took a liking to that girl Bella, it's like for some reason she is like a daughter to me"

"WHAT?" Jasper, Emmett, me and Alice said at the same time. Wait what, where did Alice come from.

"Where did you come from?" I asked her

"I thought maybe you could use some help, to try to find the campsite, remember psychic of the family?" she said tapping her finger to her head. God I loved her, not that way but she was my favorite sister.

"I just think she is a sweet girl that's all ok never mind what I said" Carlisle he was hiding something.

_Forget it Edward. _Sigh I'll get it out of him sooner or later.

"It's ok, Edward wants to take her to…..unknown places if you know what I mean" Omg jasper did not just say that out loud.

"Shut up jasper" I smacked him in the back of the head.

"Edward is this true?" leave it to Carlisle to keep the conversation going.

"Can we forget about this, we have to find this Campsite ok, let's go" I said in hopes the attention will get off of me.

_I told you, you will like her _Alice thought to me. I just shook my head to forget about things and focus on the task at hand.

These forests are so big we split up, to cover more ground. I can't believe that those two little girls found there way through them. Do they not know what lurks in here? God, I got the shivers just thinking what could have happened to them. I picked up scents, oh maybe I found the campsite, but I hope it's not.

I broke from the forest, I saw left over fire wood, and tire tracks, paper scattered everywhere. God humans are messy. It looks like they packed up fast, if this is the right campsite why would they leave so fast, what happened.

"Carlisle" I called for him, and he was closer to me than I thought.

"Is this it?" I asked him, he just nodded but he gave me that puzzled look as well, where was everyone?

"Why is no one here, I thought she told you that they don't leave till tomorrow?"

"I think something happened here, this is not normal behavior for humans to just get up and run unless something happened" he said to me in a worried tone

Then I smelled it, her scent. I walked away from where everything was and then there I saw two sleeping bags and a backpack, it smelled like Bella.

"No wonder no one was looking for her, look how much farther they were from everyone else and they were right next to the woods!" I was getting angry that they could be so irresponsible to stay this far. I have no idea they were just human, not that smart of creatures.

"Your right, maybe because of the weather they picked up and left the only think we can do is fly them back to Washington" that is the only way they will get back.

We ran back to the house, it was about 30 miles; they were really far from the campsite. I still don't' know how they did it. When we arrived inside the house, I thought my heart started to beat again.

There lying on our sofa was the most beautiful angel. Here hair was spread out behind her, her right arm was hanging over the side of the sofa, her left arm was across her chest and her chest would rise and fall 

ever so gently as she breathed. Her scent filled the whole house, Esme loved watching her I could here her thoughts.

_I wish she could stay, she is such a sweetheart. It's been so long since I had this kind of human contact._

Esme loved her and it was only a week that she was here. I didn't get to know her that well because of the lust for her blood, but if Esme is thinking that of her, I'm sure I would feel the same.

"I can feel that you know, stop it your driving me crazy" ha I had to laugh at Jasper, but I couldn't help what I was feeling. To tell you the truth, I couldn't tell you what I was feeling. It was all so confusing.

_Edward, today she asked me to show her how to plant a flower. None of you ever asked that of me. She wanted to get to know me. She told me about her family, she says her mom is not in her life. How could she not be she is a wonderful girl. But I guess I have to give her back don't I? _

I nodded, I'm sure if she could be crying she would be. I just hugged her and then Bella stirred in her sleep Esme had a smile on her face.

"I better go get them dinner, they must be hungry" she said softly not to wake them up.

Then Bella opened her eyes, I never notices how beautiful her eyes were. She jumped a little she didn't know where she was. She looked so cute when she did that.

"It's ok, you fell asleep in the living room, and Esme is making you dinner now if you're hungry" I said to her

"Thank you" her voice was still in a whisper from waking up.

"Do you want some water?" she was thirsty her lips were dry.

"Please?"

I went into the kitchen to get her a glass of water, I wanted to make sure it was cold; I got one for Angela to so I didn't have to make a double trip.

I walked into the living room I saw her trying to sit up, but her ankle was hurting her. I was hesitating to help her, I didn't know if I could handle being that close I mean it wont' take long just to help her sit up that is all. I set the cups of water down on the table; I walked over to her to help her sit straight against the arm rest of the chair. She blushed; oh I have to get away, the rush of the blood made her smell even better.

"Thank you" She said and I handed her the water and I nodded my head not wanting to breathe.

"If you will excuse me I must go talk to my father" actually I had to go drain something of blood.

Ran to the back of the house and I smelled a deer close by, the venom in my mouth was getting worse, just remembering the smell of _her._ The monster in me wanted me to turn back around and just drink her 

to satisfy my need. I mean I could drink just a little and then suck out the venom right? NO you idiot you can't do that, can not harm a beautiful angel like that. I got closer to the deer they didn't smell that appetizing, but I had to do something, the most appetizing thing is currently sitting in the middle of my living room. Perfect.

I ran after the heard of deer, I grabbed the first female by the neck and snapped it before she knew what was happening, I made sure she wouldn't have any other pain. I sunk my venom coated teeth into the furry neck and I felt the life flow down my throat. The burning sensation didn't stop until after the 4th deer. I just hunted two days ago, I can't believe what this girl is doing to me.

I walked back into the house Carlisle was sitting at the table with the book, I asked him earlier why she was what was the word appealing to me.

_She is your singer Edward. She has a connection to you too. Some singer feels for their Vampire. A lot of vampires do not make relationships with them, because they are controlled by there bloodlust. _

_This girl could be your mate if you let it happen, and I will support you. She sings to all of us, but to you more. Her heart is pure, but before anything I have to send her back to her family. _

I just nodded to let him know I heard and understood him. I know she knows that we are different. Wait a thought just came to me.

"Carlisle, is that why I can't read her mind?"

He looked at me wide eyed you_ can't read her mind?_

I just shook my head, I always loved these one way conversations.

_She is protected inside her mind, she is a unique human _

That's for sure. "You better go tell her that she has a flight tomorrow morning, Alice just said that she booked the flight"

He got up and walked into the living room.

"Girls I need to speak to you both if that is ok?" the both nodded, Bella looked up to me and she smiled, I couldn't help it, but smile back.

_I saw that Edward, I haven't seen you smile like that ever. I think you finally met your match. _

"We found the campsite, it was about 30 miles from here, you girls walked far from the site" the both had there mouths open, I had to laugh at the sight she save me dirty eyes. I stopped I didn't think I was doing it that loud.

"I'm sorry to say, but I think they left with out you guys, we found your stuff it was pretty far from the rest of the stuff that the left behind, it looked like they just left today. So I bought you guys plane tickets to get back home" Bella had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much, it was our fault, you shouldn't have had to pay for it. I will have my dad send you a check for the plane ticket. I'm sure he won't mind" She had a heart of gold. I have never met a woman that would off to pay back money. This is a new change; at least I know she is not money hungry. I smiled and left the room.

BPOV

It was so kind of them to get us our plane ticket home, I would have never thought that someone could be so thoughtful. He gave me his address, he said that he didn't want it back, but I felt as if I must. The plane ride to Seattle was not long compared to the stupid bus ride.

Angela's parents came and picked us up at the airport. They were mad at us for wondering away but more mad at the teacher for not noticing. Which is true! He should have had a list of who was there. Ah I'm just trying to make myself feel better.

"I'm so glad you girls found a family that helped you girls, that was so sweet of them, I should call them" Ang's mom said taking out her Cell phone. I gave her the number that Carlisle gave me.

"He says that he is just glad you girls got back home safe" she was gushing over how sweet he was.

"Come stay at my house, till Charlie gets home" Angela wanted me to stay but I never felt that comfortable at her house with both of her parents there. I just was not use to having a mother around.

"No thanks Ang, I think I will just stay at home, and catch up on some house cleaning and stuff" I just wanted to be by myself. I can't believe I just met the most beautiful man, I will never see him again.

EPOV

I can't believe I didn't fight to keep her, I had no reason too, but I mean I wanted to talk to her. I mentally kicked myself for not talking to her. I feel like I just lost something, but I do not know what.

_We can move to forks if you want to so you can see her. I know you feel for her don't try to lie to me. She is a special young lady. She captured your heart. Forks, we have not been there in 80 years. I would do this for you, to see you smile like you did last night. That is only the wish this father wants of his son, to be happy. And if this human does that for you it will happen. Fate brought her to our doorstep. _

"Please, I have to see her again; I don't know I just have the urge to protect her. If something happened to her and I was not there to help her, I don't know if I will be able to handle that." Never in my life did I express my feelings like that to my father.

He told everyone that we would be moving to Forks Washington in a few months, he had to make arrangements with the hospital and transfer his patients to a different doctor.

We already had a house outside of Forks, but I just can't wait till I see her again.


	4. shag van

This story is for my friend EclipseoftheTwilightMoon, it is an inside joke between us. By all means laugh it up. It is how they are getting to Forks.

I own nothing, and stop by at the above address and check out her stories absolutely fabulous.

The next chapter will be the_ real_ chapter.

EMPOV

"You stupid moron" rose has been screaming at me non stop. I will pay jasper back if it is the last thing I do.

"It's not my fault Rose, jasper is the idiot who did it not me!" and it is true it was not my fault.

"If you make me drive in that thing, I am asking for a divorce right here right now"

"Ah come on baby, it isn't that bad, see it has a new pant job and it has a bed in side if you know what I mean" I was winking at her, get her all sexed up. She can never resist this face.

"Emmett I swear to god, if you look at me like that again I will smack it off your face" by this time the whole family came out.

"Uh nice car you got there Emmett" ah, of course it had to be Edward

"Shut up, it's partly your fault anyway"

"How the hell is it my fault, you're the one that wanted to bet cars and I told you I was out" arg he gets me so mad sometimes, stupid teenage punk.

"I didn't know he was going to do this!"

"well think of it this way, you don't have to have sex in my car any more, which I still have to be the hell out of you for, and you got a nice fluffy furry bed right behind those doors." Damn you Edward.

"Jasper I swear to god I am going to kill you, I want a rematch back for my jeep now!"

"Nope sorry buddy, no trade backs now if you don't mind I'm going to go put my wife's bags in the back" Jasper can be such a smart ass

**FLASHBACK TO BET**

"_Come on jasper lets play Halo 3, I will beat your ass" I said challenging Jasper._

"_Yeah right Emmett you can never beat me"_

"_Come on I been practicing day and night"_

"_Aint that the truth, damn, he don't even come up for a hot steamy shower any more" Rosalie was complaining because I have not Satisfied her yet._

"_Oh baby once I win I promise you, you will have it non stop" I gave her the wink she loves and she just smiled. The smile that said if you don't win I will kill you._

"_STOP STOP STOP STOP, Damn it Emmett I can hear you, that was like freak XXXXXXX rating thoughts oh god I think I'm going to be sick, I did not need to see Rose like that, never in my life did I want to see her like that, ick" Ah Edward is such a prude. _

"_Oh you know you loved it, I just gave you a preview of what you are missing" then I felt a hard knock in the back of my head._

"_Ok if you want to play lets make it interesting"_

"_Ok what are you wagering" I asked jasper, I love a challenge._

"_I will bet a car, If you bet your jeep"_

"_Deal, now sit down and let's get the show on the road"_

**End Flashback**

God I am such a moron I never asked what kind of car he was betting.

**Flashback JPOV**

"_Yes, yes I win" I said throwing down the controller and doing my victory dance._

"_You cheat, you cheated!" _

_Emmett is always the sour loser, now he has to give me his wonderful jeep._

"_I will be right back with your car, I have to go get it cleaned for you"_

_Ha-ha I left the house and Alice just busted up laughing. I took my 1970's van and I was going to turn it to the love making machine. _

_It was about time I got revenge on all the horrible things Emmett did to me, what better way than to make him drive to Forks in it with Rose, aw wonderful rose. _

_I drove to one of my connections in cars and he piped out the ride. I told him it was for Emmett. _

_He stuck in Pink leather seats in the back, when you sit down on the seats it sings take me to Funky town. It had a pink disco ball above the seats, pink fluffy carpet so your feet don't get cold, purple pant on the walls of the van, the front seats had furry seats an the steering wheel was made out of fur. When you open the doors, it has the most priceless song. I will let Emmett find that one out. The outside I will leave Alice went through her little phase in the 70's (__**Photo in profile**__). _

_I thanked the guy and I couldn't wait till Emmett saw his new car._

"_EMMETT, get your ass out here and get your new car, and bring the jeep keys, we don't have much time before we have to leave for Forks!" I screamed at the top of my lungs_

_He came running out of the house and stopped dead in his tracks. _

"_this is not my car"_

"_yes it is"_

"_NO its not"_

"_I did not specify what car I was giving you, so this is your new car" I couldn't stop laughing from the face that he was making. _

"_it's horrible Jasper, Rose is so not going to drive with me in that, please let me keep my jeep"_

"_nope no option, not make me tell Carlisle, you know a bet is a bet"_

"_ah you suck jasper"_

_He went over to the front seat and opened the door, I fell to the floor when I heard the song._

_I want you  
I don't want anybody else  
And when I think about you  
I touch myself  
Ooh, oooh, oooooh, aaaaaah_

_I have never seen him get so white._

"_Pay backs are a bitch Jasper" I love Emmett's threats they are meaningless._

**End flashback**

EMPOV

"I hate all of you" I glared at everyone even Esme and Carlisle who were laughing so hard.

"Get in the damn car Rose or I'm leaving your ass behind" she huffed and got in the car.

"I am so divorcing you, I have to be in this car for ages, how fast does this thing go?" Rose asked looking at the speedometer.

"I don't know"

"Oh that baby is a classic, it goes about 55mph at most, so we will be seeing you in a few days" oh I am so going to kill Jasper.

Everyone sped off down the road to head to Forks, stupid forks, Stupid van, and Stupid touch myself song, Although I do feel like touching myself looking at rose. The back could be useful if Rosalie is ever up for a rendezvous during the day…


	5. the real chapter

**A/N: I would love, love to thank my dear friend **EclipseoftheTwilightMoon **who helped me fix my story! I'm so sorry about the grammar English is not my first language so thank you everyone for your reviews. **

**When your done reading and reviewing go to her stories they are fantastic. **

**BPOV**

The summer went by uneventful, and today is the first day of my senior year. My ankle healed up nicely from when we went camping during spring break. Even after all this time, I can't forget how wonderful he looked and couldn't get him out of my dreams._ Edward. _Although we didn't talk much, actually we didn't talk at all. I just can't get him out of my head. _Stupid Bella, it's not like you are ever going to see him again. _

"Hurry up Bella. You are going to be late for school," Charlie yelled from down the stairs as he left for work. _ Sigh. _I hate school. Arg! Soon I was going to have to face that damn Mike Newton too. I had made sure I steered clear of him all summer. As I trudged myself down the stairs to grab something to eat, I pulled a "Bella" walking to the front door; I tripped over thin air yet again. When we were on the camping trip Angela came to call these events, "pulling 'Bella's'".

It was yet another foggy day in Forks. _Damn Forks. Everyday it was either foggy or rainy. _My dad had told me that a new couple with a rather large family just moved into town a month ago. So that meant that there were going to be new students at wonderful Forks High. At least I'm not new girl anymore.

I drove to school in hopes that I wouldn't be late. As I pulled in to park my truck, I noticed the shiny new Volvo that I had parked next to. _Huh, it must be the new students, unless Mike got a new car. Highly doubt that._

I grabbed my backpack and walked to first block in building four. I had not missed the walls of this school at all. God, I missed summer. Even though I didn't do anything at all, I still didn't have to go to school and deal with that many people.

"Oh my God… did you see the new students?" I heard Jessica gusting over them already.

"Yes, they're so hot! It looks like some of them are couples though. It's really strange. I'm really interested in the youngest one; I think I might ask him out." _Poor guy, he already has women flocking after him._ I felt bad for him and I don't even know him yet. I hate gossip. I'm just glad I'm not the topic of gossip anymore. After last year I had enough of that.

I sat down in English near the front of the room. I actually enjoyed this class since it was really interesting to me. I noticed that a girl came into the room, and surprisingly, she looked very familiar. Maybe I saw her last year but never talked to her because she was way too beautiful to be my friend. She was probably friends with Jessica or Lauren.

Class went by slow, and I noticed that the "new" girl kept glancing my way. It almost felt like she was staring at me in hopes that I was going to do a trick or something.

As soon as the bell rang everyone was gone and out of the door like a bullet.

The morning went by and was really uneventful. Classes were so boring and I could swear that I had fallen asleep in one of them.

I walked into lunch and sat down in Angela and Ben.

"Hey, cutie. What's up?" I love how I'm able to joke around with Ben and Angela doesn't upset or jealous. Not that she has anything to be worried about in the first place. She has no reason to be jealous.

"Hey babe. Nothing really, just school sucks."

"Hey Belly Bells." I grimace at the wonderful nickname that Angela gave me.

"Hey Angiepoo!" I had to think of some weird nickname to give her since she gave me one.

"Why are the new kids staring at you?" Ben was looking straight at me; I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know maybe they want to see the clumsiest person in the world" I said opening my coke bottle, of course it was a diet.

"Hey, Bella, don't they look kind of familiar?"

Angela's question made me look across the room and when I saw them my breath was caught in my throat. There sat Edward in all of his glory along with his beautiful family. The first thought I had was that he was so beautiful and the next thought was the question of what he was doing here.

"Don't they live in Alaska?" I asked Angela making sure what I was seeing was true.

Why the hell would they want to move to Forks for? It was beautiful where they lived. Okay, well they were a little strange so that might explain it. Then I heard my name being called from across the room. "Bella."

I glanced over to my right and standing there was the small pixie girl that appeared to be on a major sugar high. She grabbed my hand before I could say anything to her.

"Come on silly, you remember us don't you?" _Was that a rhetorical question?_ I just nodded my head. Her grip on my arm was shooting pain up and down my arm. _God, she's got some strength for being an itty bitty thing._

Alice was dragging me back toward the table that her family was sitting at. As we approached the table I had to know if she had been pumped up on sugar before she came over to talk to me. "Have you had your bag a sugar for today Alice?" She smiled that I remembered her name.

"I told you I remembered you."

When we got to the table that was when I finally saw him. He was the most beautiful creature to walk this earth. His hair was a little wild, but I liked it that way. His eyes were even lighter than the last time I saw him. My memory did not do him justice. He had true god-like beauty.

"Hey Bella." The guy with the big-arms said. _Ah crap what was his name?_ Em... Emmy... It was something along those lines.

"Hey Em." I hope that was a safe bet. He grinned back so I was guessing that I was close to his name. _Man, I feel horrible for forgetting it._

"Hi Edward… Rosalie" How could I forgot the names of the god-like creatures that sat before me. Rosalie was a true beauty and envy of all women, but she couldn't compete with Edward. At least not in my eyes she couldn't compete.

"Jasper right?" He just nodded.

"Hi." I gave a little wave in his direction.

"Well its fancy meeting you all here. Especially in Forks High. Well, I guess will let you all get back to your lunch and hope you have a good day." As soon as I said that I was dashing off back to the table that Angela and Ben were sitting.

"You looked like a dork. You do know that right?"

"Well, love you too." I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was a great friend, probably my only friend here in Forks besides my stalker, Mike Newton. I really didn't count him as a friend though. Basically I just had Angela and her boyfriend, Ben.

"Edward is staring at you," Ang said with a giggle. I looked up and met his eyes. _Yup he was looking this way._

The bell rang and we headed off to our next class… gym. YIKES!

**EPOV**

"LET'S GO!" I screamed, even though I didn't have to. I just wanted to hurt their ears for taking so damn long getting ready. I wanted to get to school early. I wanted to know if I had any classes with Bella. _Will she remember me? I hope so._

"What the hell is your problem? God, Edward, you hurt my ears. I was painting my nails and your screaming made me spill my red polish all over everything." Rosalie huffed at me. Well nothing was going to get me down today, not even Rosalie Hale.

"Well if you all want a ride to school, you better get your asses in gear. I am leaving in two minutes and if you are not in the car you are getting left behind."

"I've never seen you this hyped up about going to school. Oh wait, it's the human. My bad." _God I just wanted to hit Rosalie sometimes._

"He wants to play with her, Rose."

Like always, Emmett was acting stupid. Those two were most definitely made for each other. I ran out the front door to my beautiful Volvo. _I should name it Bella, My Bella._ I wonder if it would scare her away though. I dismissed the idea and concentrated on what I would do when I finally got to see her again and how she is in the real world. I was more excited for that than anything. I just wanted to know all about her and this was a chance for me to learn more about her._ Sigh_.

They all climbed in the car finally, after I waited for the two minutes.

"In a hurry there, Eddie?"

_Ah damn you, Alice._ I just glared at her; I can't believe they gave me that stupid nickname. I have enough decency to call them by their names. I don't give them ridiculous names. Yet, when it comes to me, I have Eddie. I scowl just thinking about it.

I sped down the road while everyone was chatting in the back. I almost panicked when I finally started to listen to their conversation, especially after I heard what Rosalie said.

"So, I say Edward kills the girl." _What?!_ I slammed on the breaks and everyone went flying forward.

"What the hell?!" Rosalie screamed while she was trying to get herself sat back up.

"That's why you came here isn't it, lover boy? You seriously can't be in love with her. She's hideous and clumsy. Ew, who would want to be with someone like that?" Rosalie said in the back looking at her nails.

"You are the most horrible creature on this planet you know that? Bella is a fine woman. She's a hundred times better than you ever will be. You may have beauty on the outside, but that's all you have. You have one of the coldest hearts ever. So to answer your question, maybe what I am experiencing is love. I don't know because I never been in love before. So if you don't mind, keep your damn comments to yourself. Also, for your information, I am not going to kill the girl. Yes, I admit when I first saw her I wanted nothing more than to drink her blood," I took a deep breath that was unneeded "but you _will _keep your opinions to yourself because I really don't give a rat's ass what you think. I spent almost a hundred years with this family and I saw them happy and now it's now my turn to see if this is the person that will make me happy."

Honestly, I had no idea where that came from, but it felt good to get it out. Rosalie needed to be knocked down a few steps from her pedestal.

_Where the hell does he think he gets off talking to me like that? _

_Whoa, buddy where did that come from? Way to go! _Jasper always though Rose needed a kick in the butt.

_Calm down Edward, you will see her and she will be happy to see you too._ I glanced in the mirror to see Alice smiling behind me.

_I don't like how you talked to my wife, but she deserved it. Don't tell her I said that though please. _I felt myself smile a little at hearing Emmett's thoughts.

We arrived in the parking lot of Forks High. Finally I would be able to get away from them for a while so I could think.

"Hello high school!" Everyone in the backseat was looking at me like I had lost my mind, but I didn't care. It was only a matter of time before I would be seeing Bella and that was all I cared about at this point. We got out of the car and headed in to the office.

"Hello Mrs. Gupta." She smiled up at me.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm Edward Cullen, and I need to get my class schedule." She shuffled through a stack of papers and handed me the piece of paper. For a minute I didn't think she wanted to let it go.

_He's such a hunk of meat. If I was his age, I would be all over him. He can have me anyway he wants, he can put it anywhere…….._

_Oh my God._ Before she could finish that thought I told her thank you and ran from the office faster than I should have, especially since I was supposed to blending in with the human population.

"Edward just got hit on by the secretary!" Alice was on the floor laughing.

"I'm so glad you think it's amusing, Alice."

"It was," she said simply getting up off the floor walking way. That was when I saw it. An old red Chevy pick up.

In the front seat sat the angel of my life and she was only parked two cars down from my car. She didn't know it was me though, she never got to see my car. She hopped out of the car and she looked so beautiful. She looked so deep in thought, and I wished that I could know what she was thinking about. It still bothered me to no end that I couldn't just look inside her mind and find out.

She looked beautiful though. She had jeans on with a nice shirt. Her hair was pulled back in half a pony tail with the rest of her hair hanging down her back. I had the urge to run up to her and say hello, but I stayed back, keeping myself hidden from her view.

I watched as I saw her run up to a girl. Angela. _Oh, I remembered her._ I fell horrible I forgot about that girl. She was a very nice girl.

The bell rang and when I saw Bella take off running for class, I thought she ran kind of funny, but it was nice to watch her in her natural "habitat" without her trying to impress me. _Why did I just think of her as my prey?_

I shook my head and headed off to my first period class. I got depressed when I searched the room and Bella wasn't there. However, I did find out who did have class with her.

_Hey Edward, I know you can here me. Bella is in my English class. Ha, ha._ Alice always was finding ways tease me.

The morning was boring besides my siblings busting on me, it was the highlight of their day.

"I'm so glad that I can be the amusement of your day," I said dryly.

"Oh come on Edward, we have never seen you like this. Give us some credit. It's a new shine to you and we like it. So, let us have our fun and shut up." The lovely little Alice was right. I did feel differently, but I still don't know what it is.

_You feel for her my brother. It's ok to feel for her, but don't get too attached. Remember she is human… unless you want her to be with you forever. _Jasper always used his thoughts to tell me what he wanted me to know. He was right though, I can't get attached to her. She will die and then what? I can't have her become like me. Could I? This is all too new, to soon, to fast.

We all walked into the lunchroom and got our props for our lunch. We found the table that was located in the back and sat down for our "lunch."

I could smell her. Bella's fragrance was so beautiful and I couldn't deny that I still wanted to taste her. I couldn't think like that. It was wrong on so many levels.

_Oh, Bella is so hot; I would throw her up against that_…. I growled at the thought of hearing the kid I came to know as Mike Newton. How could he think such things about my Bella? _My Bella? That has a nice ring to it._

_I wonder if Bella will go with me to the dance with me._

_Oh, I will ambush her on the way to class to ask her to the October dance._

_Bella would look so hot in a dress, maybe if she tried some make up she would look even better. _

I couldn't figure out where all the thoughts were coming from. Mostly all I could think about was how anyone would dare to think that she needed make up. She was absolutely perfect in everyway, at least she was to me.

_I wonder if Edward is good in bed…_

My head snapped up at that thought, and I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Someone was thinking about having sex with ME! _Oh my God._ I am hearing way too much from these children.

"Ah, that's nasty!" I couldn't help but choke out.

"What?" Asked Emmett while he played with Rosalie's hair.

"Some girl is having fantasies about, umm... touching me!" I couldn't tell them the truth, because they would never let it down. I knew when to shut my mouth.

"He's lying!" I kicked Jasper's chair when he blurted that out.

"HA, she was fantasizing about having sex with you wasn't she?" _Does Alice always have to blab?_ I just turned my head, if I could have blushed I would have.

_I wonder if he has stamina. I mean come on he has to with a body like that._

"I hate high school girls!"

"What about _Bella?_" Jasper said her name to make it sound as if it rolled off his tongue.

"Bella is a woman and not immature like these moronic mortals."

Then I saw Alice get up from the table.

"Alice, where are you going?" I asked low enough for just her to hear.

"I'm going to get Bella, silly."

I smiled at the though of Bella being near me. _Hold on… wait a minute..._ It was too late, Alice had already reached Bella's table and had already started to talk to her.

I couldn't help but laugh at Bella's face; she was looking at Alice like she is crazy.

_Does she not remember me? Why? I wasn't mean to her. She has to remember me; she will be my sister someday. How could she forget about me?_

Alice sounded so sad, she would not take no for an answer either. She grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her toward our table.

"Alice, you're hurting her," I said low enough to low to keep Bella from hearing. I could see it on her face that she was hurting her.

Bella finally got to our table and I heard her speak for the first time since she left our house.

"Have you had your bag a sugar for today Alice?" I couldn't help but laugh.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I heard Jasper think. _Edward, I like this girl._

Emmett's thoughts were about the same. _Can we keep her maybe she can tame dear Alice for us_. It was obvious that he wanted her there because she would bring more humor to our lives.

_I knew she remembered me. How can anyone forget me? I'm so loveable. _

She made Alice very happy that she remembered her. She looked at us all like we were completely insane though.

She said hi to everyone, and it was rather funny when it was clear she was trying to remember Emmett's name. Lucky for her she remembered his nickname, Em. He had no idea that she didn't remember what his name was.

Her eyes sparkled when she said my name. I couldn't help, but think of how my name sounded coming out of her beautiful mouth. I loved hearing her say my name; I was tempted to ask her to say my name again, but I refrained from doing that.

She asked why we were in Forks, everyone just looked at me, but before I could answer she dashed away from the table. The bell rang for the next period. Great, Gym. Fun.


	6. gym class

BPOV

**I want to thank my beta. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. **

**Go read her stories they are wonderful, go to…. **EclipseoftheTwilightMoon

**BPOV**

Stupid gym class… grrr. This was part of the day that I could live without. Maybe if I fall enough times today, I'll get out of gym the rest of the year. My excuse can be, "Can't walk over a flat surface with out killing myself." _Perfect!_ Now all I have to do is find a doctor that will agree to that statement. Then I'll safe from injury and I'd be very happy.

My mind began to wander to the gorgeous boy that just moved to Forks. N_o he's not boy, he's a man._ Sigh. Edward Cullen… Just thinking about his name made my heart go pitter patter. I should have stayed around to talk to him longer, but I felt a little strange around him.

A part of me thought they moved here for me! _Get over yourself Bella._ A hot man like Edward probably doesn't want anything to do with you. Maybe it was because his father is a doctor and the hospital was in need of a new one. It was known around town that the Forks Hospital was looking for a new resident doctor. I knew for a fact that they sure did pick a great one.

There is also the fact that he is rich and well, I wasn't. They lived in a mansion, and I lived in a two bedroom house with my father. His father is a wonderful surgeon and mine was the police chief of a small village in the middle of cloudy Washington. Finally, they were undeniably gorgeous, though it was very unnatural, and I was just ordinary and plain.

Fact is I have never been embarrassed of where I came from. Yeah, Charlie was the chief of police and my two bedroom house wasn't going to be picked to be put in a magazine for being so beautiful, but I wasn't ashamed of the way that I was being brought up. There was one thing that I did know though, and that was that the rich tended to stay with the rich, not the average person like me. I honestly think having money is actually more of a problem than not having enough. As long as you're happy with your life that is the only thing that matters. Yet, the thing that would really make me happy was to have Edward at my side.

_Crap!_ I hit myself for actually thinking that. Thank heavens that he isn't a mind reader. If he was he would probably think I am insane and would want to run far, far away from me. He would probably want to stick a continent or two between us. _God, I am such a moron!_ I'm getting my hopes up for nothing. Jessica is probably a better choice for him especially since she has the looks. She might be a bitch, but most guys don't go for personality, it's the looks that count in a man's book.

During my little internal battle that I had going on in my head, the bell rang. Crap! I dashed down the stairs to go change in the locker room for class. Today was like normal and I couldn't help but have trouble putting on my gym clothes. Being Bella Swan meant that as I put on my gym pants, I would trip while trying to put one leg in the pants and I fall onto the floor. Today, my body went one way and the pants flew across the room. I felt the eyes of the girls that were dressing down there looking at me like I had the plague, so I ducked my head down and blushed like crazy. I picked up the pants and quickly pulled them on without saying a word to anyone else.

"Ha ha… did you see her? She is totally an accident waiting to happen." Lauren's words cut me as I heard her talking to a group of her friends. I just let her pass and said nothing. There was no point of arguing, because I was an accident waiting to happen.

"Did you hear we have a new student in this class?!" Jessica exclaimed as if she was on something.

"I think it's one of those new kids," mumbled one of Lauren and Jessica's other friends.

_Oh, God… please have mercy on me! If you are up there… please, please don't let any of them be in my gym class. I think I have humiliated myself enough today at lunch don't you think?!_

I walked in the door and there in all his Greek God glory was none other than Edward Cullen. He was oblivious to me coming in, he was bouncing a soccer ball on his knee. He looked like he was concentrating on not dropping the ball, but suddenly turned to look at me. It was kind of strange since it was like he smelt me come in the room. Just freaky.

_YOU MUST REALLY HATE ME!_ I screamed in my head. Praying didn't help me at all. I could have handled Alice and even Rosalie, even though Rosalie hates me with a passion, but why did I have to have the guy that I have a massive crush on in my gym class? _WHY??_ That is just wrong on so many different levels. When I finally let out my sigh of defeat, it was louder than I actually intended on it being.

I walked over to the bleachers for roll call and as I passed him, I noticed his body stiffened up. I couldn't help myself… I just stared down at him. His expression was a mixture of confusion and maybe rage. His eyes seemed to get darker the longer I looked at him.

"What the…" I jumped when the teacher came and told me to have a seat on the bleachers. I blushed and went down toward the end of the line. I looked back to see him still looking at me. I then noticed something that I couldn't help but notice. His eyes were going from a golden hue to a coal black. _How? What the heck is going on here?_

My mind was becoming paranoid. I really need to lay off the creepy movies. My mom and I had this habit of watching scary movies together and then we would try to put them into a real life situation. Now I wished we hadn't done that because now I was starting to freak myself out. His eyes kept watching me, I had to look down and break his gaze on my eyes.

_Great! Now he probably thinks I'm even crazier for giving him that look. _

"This class is going to be loads of fun," I mumbled to myself, hoping that it was low enough that people could hear me. I then noticed that Edward had turned to look at me and saw a slight smirk come to his lips. _He couldn't hear me, could he?_

The teacher announced that we were going to play soccer yet again, but we were going to play indoors. Surprise, surprise. Forks didn't allow for us to do much outdoor stuff, especially since it tended to rain every few hours. Mostly it was because the rain would make the grass too slippery and we would all end up falling all over the place.

If you made an equation of me and soccer… it meant trouble. Me plus soccer equals trouble. Not just trouble, big trouble. I knew this was going to be bad, but I had no idea how bad it was getting ready to be.

I watched as the captains were picked. Mike Newton was one and wonderful Edward Cullen was another one. _Just great. Wonderful. Perfect._

I sat back down, because I was always picked last. Everyone knew that I was horrible at sports, it didn't matter what it was. So I just settled myself down with the book that I had carried with me to class. Maybe I could get in a few more pages before the doom which was called gym class actually started.

"Ok boys, pick your teams," the gym teacher said. I think he actually felt sorry for me since I was probably the only human that didn't have any coordination. Some days, I think it was a pure miracle that I actually pass this class because of my lack of coordination.

Mike picked first.

"Jessica," said Mike as he pointed to her. She squealed so loud you would think that her cat was getting run over by a car.

Edward was next to pick. I figured he was probably going to pick Tyler or someone else. Lots of people in the class were really good at sports.

"Bella Swan."

When I heard my name roll off his lips, I snapped my head up to look at him. I was scared. I was more than scared. I was terrified.

"What?" I asked. I had to be sure if he was sure. The reaction of the class was similar to mine. Utter shock.

"I know she is hot, Edward, but she really is not good at sports," whispered a guy named George. He was really hoping to talk Edward into changing his mind. I figured that he would come to change his mind, so I just sat back down, continuing to stare at the lines in the hardwood floor of the gymnasium.

"I picked Bella Swan because I want her on my team. Get up here, Bella."

I couldn't deny my feelings of awe at his words. I crossed the floor and stood behind him. I passed by him without looking in his eyes, for I worried that if I were to look at him, I would be lost in his eyes again. I glanced up at my shocked classmates but quickly tilted my head down to keep them from seeing the bright crimson blush that was coming across my face. I couldn't help myself though, I glanced up for a second to take in Edward's godly beauty.

Oh my God. What the hell is wrong with me? I have never acted like this before. I am sweet, innocent Bella Swan. No one ever noticed me but now I was the center of everyone's attention. So, like normal, to keep myself from doing something to embarrass myself more, I held my breath. That was when I heard the snickering start from across the room.

"He probably just picked her because he felt bad for the way she looks," mumbled Lauren to Jessica.

"He probably wants to find out if she is easy," whispered Tyler to Mike.

"She is pretty hot," stated Mike.

I couldn't see it, but I knew the color of red on my face was becoming even brighter. That was when he turned around and made eye contact with me. I pushed my eyes down to the floor as soon as he did.

"Don't listen to them, Bella. I wanted you on my team because I want to get to know you better if that is possible."

I brought my eyes to meet his and I had this feeling that it was to ask him if he was insane or not.

"You want to be friends with me?" I whispered.

"Why is that hard to believe?"

"I guess it's because I have heard that you only talk to your family. Everyone said you haven't talked to anyone outside of your family today," I said while I looked up at him.

Actually, the conversations that I had heard stated that he was stuck up because he did want to talk to the other girls that were flirting with him constantly. That was weird since here he was now talking to me. _Did I feel special or what?_

"They were uninteresting. You, on the other hand, have peaked my interest," he said smiling at me. _Oh my word, his smile is breath taking._ I felt my breath catch deep within my throat. He just kept smiling and then I heard him give a small chuckle. _Even his laugh was sexy. Sigh._

After four life saves from Edward, three balls hit to the head, kicking Edward in the heel six times, and scoring four times for the opposite team, gym class was over. Words couldn't describe how happy I was for the class to be over.

"Good game Bella," Edward said while he walking next to me. _Man, he smells really good._

"Uh… thanks, you too." I felt like smacking myself in the head. I didn't know what to say to him and I was betting he figured it out by how quiet I became. I then spit out the next thing that came to mind. "Thanks for saving my life back there."

"It was my pleasure," he laughed. His eyes were sparkling even though they were still black. It was really strange, but it was very fascinating at the same time.

"What class do you have next?" I jumped slightly when he spoke but knew he was asking in hopes of trying to start up a conversation with me.

"Biology, you?"

"Same," he said smiling. I couldn't help but reflect the same smile, although his was definitely better. I heard more snickering as we walked down the hallways.

I made my way down the hallway and out into the next building with Edward by my side. Honestly, I didn't care what anyone else said or thought. It was just a nice feeling to have someone there with me for a change.


	7. the trouble begins

BPOV

**BPOV**

I had this really strange feeling that I had this idiotic smile on my face. Edward held the door open for me as we both entered the Biology classroom. I had to let go of his hand to take my seat, and as soon as his hand left mine, it was like I was missing something. I sighed as he went up to the teacher. I quickly looked around the room to figure out where he would be sitting, and it was when my eyes settled on the chair next to me that I realized that he would be sitting there. My heart was drumming a thousand miles a minute and I could have sworn that if it beat any faster it would pop out of my chest. _This God like creature was going to sit with me? Grace me with his presence_. I am doomed to fail this class. I will never be able to pay attention to a word that the teacher says ever again.

Edward came over and had a sly smirk on his face like he knew something I didn't or maybe he heard my heart drumming for him. No couldn't have been that. No one has that good of hearing. Then again his family is kind of strange.

"Listen up kids, I left your assignment for today at home so we are going to watch this movie instead." I groaned internally. "So, to ensure that you guys are paying attention and not goofing off, I will be handing these worksheets with twenty questions about the video out and they will be due at the end of class for a grade." _Great, wonderful, peachy, just my lucky day. What a sun shiny day… not._

The thoughts of me being able to just ogle Edward during the movie went out the window. Now I would have to try to do this stupid worksheet while Edward just sits there being himself and in the end cause me to loose my complete concentration.

The lights went out and the TV went on, and that was when I felt it. It felt like it was an electric pull and it was causing me to want to gravitate toward him.

He was sitting as close to the edge of the table as possible. He was making me think that I was doing something wrong. _Sigh. Of course I did. I'm Bella and I always find something to do wrong._

He kept staring at me, but not in that good way either. His eyes turned black, or at least they appeared to turn black. It was hard to tell since we were sitting in the darkness of the classroom. It reminded me of when I was at his house. Maybe it's the trick of the lighting from the TV, something is seriously wrong with my brain or so I thought.

The light went on and I looked over to Edward and I noticed that he had his books already in his hands. The next thing I know is that he was out the door calling over his shoulder, "I got to go. I'm sorry," then he was gone.

_What the hell was that? Sigh. One more class and I can go home from this living hell._

I arrived at my last class in record time. I couldn't tell anyone what I was supposed to have learnt in that class because my mind wasn't on that class. It was on Edward and what made him dash away from me like I had the plague.

I know that we are just friends… _I think_. He seemed so nice to me in gym class or maybe he was just doing it out of pity. People probably warned him ahead of time, I'm such an idiot.

_Why would a man like want or even like a girl like me?_

He's rich, beautiful, smart… everything that I am not.

I made way to my baby… my beautiful truck. People may call it a hunk of junk, but to me, it was just a piece of pure beauty.

When I got home, I had to try to figure out what I was going to make for dinner. No fish. I couldn't handle that much more fish. Honestly, I thought if I ever ate another piece of fish again I was going to turn into a piece of fish.

I had another "Bella" moment when I was trying to get out of the truck. I forgot to take off the seat belt when I tried to get out and I almost choked myself to death. It would have probably been better than actually having to face Edward again. _Why the hell did he come here?! _

I was just fine with school being boring and not liking anyone at all. I might have to deal with Mike Newton following me around like a lost puppy that needs to be led around by a leash and now I have to deal with Edward Cullen, who is now the object of my thoughts and dreams. I am officially screwed.

Maybe if I make a big dinner, I will be able to get on Charlie's good side and I could go to Seattle to get a new book. Hopefully I will find a book that doesn't have any romance in it since I have to deal with enough of that at school. I really wished that Charlie knew that Mike wasn't such a "good guy" and would stop trying to talk me into dating him. I kept internally laughing when he would even mention it. Yeah, right. Me and Mike Newton… in Mike's dreams only.

I finally decided to make Chicken Parmesan, something different and something easy. When I was just about to take it out of the oven I heard a creak from upstairs.

"Hello?" I asked.

Is Charlie home early? I walked into the living room… Nope, no Charlie. When he came home he was normally in the living room. _Huh?_

"Charlie is that you?" No answer.

Should I be daring and go upstairs?

I walked up the stairs very carefully to make sure that I didn't step on the squeaky stairs. I didn't want anyone to know I was coming up, if there was someone up there.

I went to Charlie's room first. It was nice and empty, and it felt weird to be in his room. I don't even think that I have ever been in there before.

I ran out of the room, it felt weird being in my father's bedroom. Really strange actually.

I turned to see that the door to my room was closed. I didn't close it when I left this morning. I only close it when I sleep at night. Why was it closed now?

I walked slowly over to the door and placed my hand on the knob. I slowly started to turn it and pushed the door open slightly.

"Is… anyone in here?" I asked. I tried to make my voice sound normal, but I am sure it sounded shaky.

Nothing seemed out of place, except one thing. The window. The window was open. My window is never open. It was then that I heard the soft foot steps behind me. I spun around and my breath caught in my throat and I lost my ability to speak.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**EPOV**

Gym class was different, Bella is different. Everything about her screams to me.

Although sports is most defiantly not her thing, but it was nice to play with her none the less and for me to be near her. I never wanted her to get the ball, she is too fragile.

Walking to Biology class was amazing. The feeling of her hand in mind was beyond description. The warmth of her skin was just wonderful.

_Ew, why is he walking with her?_

_God, I hate Cullen with a passion. _

_I bet he is just with her because she is easy._

I hated the thoughts of our student body. The thought of humans never changed.

_Edward, what the hell is wrong with you? People are staring. Seriously you need to get over this stupid little fetish of yours so I can get back to my life! I will not let this stupid human ruin me! I have worked too hard for what I have now. I will destroy her._

I couldn't stand Rosalie right now. One thing I knew for a fact. It was that she would never lay a hand on Bella. Just because I love Rosalie as a sister, it doesn't mean that I have to like her as a person.

We arrived at Biology and Bella let go of my hand. Why?

Oh, she had to go to her seat, she was looking around the room for something. God, I really wish I knew what was going on in that beautiful mind of hers.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I am new," I said to the teacher while I handing him my slip for him to sign.

He slapped it back in my hand and spoke.

"Go sit over there, it's the only seat, don't talk when I am talking," he pointed over to the seat next to Bella, my Bella. Whoa… where did that come from?

I pulled out the seat then I heard the teacher's thoughts.

_I will not let this little punk out smart me. I don't care if he has A's and been in Biology since an early grade. I will show him that I am the teacher and I am smarter than he is._

Typical. He is jealous of us just like everyone else. All human minds are completely pathetic. I wonder what he would think if he knew I have two medical degrees. The only human mind that I would guess to be interesting would be that of the woman sitting beside me.

He told the class how he forgot his things at home. Oh, yeah. That's really smart. Then he mentions that we would be watching a video. Yay, I thought sarcastically.

When the lights shut off I felt a weirdest sensation I never felt it before. It caused me to move to the end of the table. When the teacher walked past Bella, it sent her captivating scent past me. Why does she have to smell like a garden of the finest flowers? No human should have the right to smell like that. I tried to keep myself in place. I wanted nothing more than to lunge at her and sink my teeth into her soft skin and let the liquid that made her live fill my mouth. It would taste so good… no stop it Edward. If you do that you will never be able to kiss her. I couldn't help but notice how full and soft looking that they were. They complimented her beautiful face perfectly.

She was acting a little weird her self. I was really wondering what was going on in her mind. I internally growled. I couldn't hear her, and it was driving me insane. I felt like banging my head against the desk top.

I looked over at her and she appeared to be somewhat frightened. I couldn't pin point what it was thought. Where is Jasper when you need him?

The bell rang, I had to get out of here because her smell was becoming too much for me to handle and it was a truly beautiful aroma. I collected my books and ran out the door telling her I will see her later and that I was sorry that I had to be rude. I had to do that since my brain wasn't thinking clearly. If I would have stayed any longer I would have grabbed her and took off with her, but with only thing on my mind. The taste of her blood.

I ran to my car and my siblings were already waiting for me.

"So did you do get what you wanted from the human chick yet?"

Ah glorious Emmett! He just had a way of putting things into words and usually how he would put things would just tick me off even more. I just turned to glare at him in response.

"I think she is a sweetheart. I really should go shopping for her." Typical Alice, but one thing I was sure of, she was going to be the most supportive of my choices.

"I wish she was just gone, and you would just kill her already," Rosalie said looking at her nails. Her voice was full of venom.

"Shut the hell up, Rose!" I huffed as I got into the car.

I couldn't ever really understand my family. The rest of them were happy and I never complain about being around all their happiness. I leave them alone when they need alone time and when it comes to doing something for me, they seem to think that I am being selfish. I honestly think that this person could make me happy and they feel like I am taking something away from their lives. I really didn't understand them.

_Something is up with Rose, Edward. She keeps changing her mind about something. Nothing is really clear either._

Alice thought to me. Why would she keep changing her mind? What is she up to? Could I just ask her out right? No she wouldn't give me truthfully.

I dropped them off at home and I went up to my room, and turned on my music. It was one of the only calming things that I had, and at this moment I needed to calm my soul.

I grabbed music paper and started writing a song that will be for Bella… Bella's lullaby. I closed my eyes and envisioned her beautiful face. She was my muse. Envisioning her there with me was the best thing ever. She brings out emotions that I have never experienced before, I don't know how to explain them.

It was then that I heard Jasper's thoughts outside of my door.

_Can I come in Edward? _

"Come in Jasper," I said putting away my music paper.

He just stood there for a moment, and it was then that I realized that this was going to turn into an awkward conversation. He has always been the sensible one, maybe he can help me.

"I feel your emotions and for the life of me, I have no idea why you feel that way," he said as he sat down beside me on my couch.

"What is it that you feel?" I was wondering what kind of emotional aura I was putting off.

"I feel a very strong love. I could almost say that it's stronger than anyone that lives in this house. You don't even know her that well. Do you think she will love you back when she finds out what you are?" Jasper asked while he moved himself to the floor so that he could face me while I spoke.

I never thought about what she would do when she finds out that I am a vampire. It would be a hard obstacle to overcome, that I was sure of.

"I don't know Jasper. I can't stay away from her, I don't know how to explain it," I said looking down at my feet. I couldn't look at my brother in the eyes with this conversation.

"Try to explain it the best you can," his voice sounded soft and full of understanding.

I waited a moment before I answered, "I know we have not been here long, nor have I talked to her that much, but when she talks she looks at me, and it's like I can see into her soul and she can see into mine. When she speaks it seems like no one else matters, and I want nothing more than to say screw the world and take her away from this place. I know you can't sift through the various aromas of people's blood, but she has the most glorious fragrance. She smells better than the most extravagant flower garden. She smells like a combination of freesia and lavender with an extra hint of strawberries. She is just beautiful. She doesn't have to wear expensive clothing or show off her body like the rest of the girls."

It was then that I thought that I realized that I wouldn't mind seeing her body. In that second, I was glad that others couldn't read my mind.

I looked over to him and then I felt this moment of fear. Jasper was looking at me like I was crazy or just plain insane.

"Go on," he was urging me. He sent out a wave of calm. I didn't bother to fight it. I had to make sense of what was happening.

"She is unlike any other woman I have ever met in my existence."

I had to ask him this question "How do you feel when Alice smiles at you?"

Jasper's eyes lit up. "Its like no matter how the day is, my world is always shinning."

"This is how I feel! I feel like all my life I have been shrouded in darkness and now that I have found Bella, that my universe finally has a sun. She is the center of everything in my world." I smiled thinking about her.

"This girl has really changed you. I never thought I could see you smile like that."

_I am happy for you, but does she have to be human?_ He laughed in his thoughts.

_Well I will let you go back to thinking about her. Thank you for sharing your feelings with me even though I can feel them. I'm glad you talked about them, I see why you like her. She is special to you. Fate brought her that day to our door step…_

He was mid thought when Alice came running in to my room at full speed knocking the door off its hinges.

"Alice what the..." I didn't even get to finish that sentence.

_You need to go to Bella's house now! Rosalie is in her room. She wants to get rid of Bella, Edward. She keeps thinking that she is ruining her life. _

She wouldn't… well Rose only thinks about her self. Shit. Alice was concentrating on that vision she just had and it was when I saw Rose in her bedroom ready to pounce on her.

"NO!" I screamed. I burst out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door with Alice and Jasper in tow.

AN: I want to thank my wonderful beta, check out her stories. Also, I want to say that Rosalie had her mind blocked off to Edward if that part didn't make some sense and if you all were wondering about that.

Sorry about the long wait. I am out of the country on vacation so I'm trying my best to keep up with updates. Please review thanks


End file.
